villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry Stickmin/Gallery
Images of the titular bad guy Henry Stickmin of the Henry Stickmin videogame franchise. Images Breaking the Bank BankRobbery.jpg|Henry faced with several options. BreakingTheBank4.png|Henry disguises himself as a bag of money, hoping to be taken inside the bank. BreakingTheBank5.png|Henry is thrown into a bank truck, as intended. BreakingTheBank3.png|Henry gets out of the bag, glad his plan worked, but... BreakingTheBank2.png|... he is quickly noticed by a security camera and trips the alarm. BreakingTheBank1.png|Henry is sent to jail for his crime. Escaping the Prison EscapingThePrison1.png|Henry sitting miserably in his jail cell. EscapingThePrison2.png|Henry is mailed a cake filled with contraband. EscapingThePrison3.png|Henry reaches inside... EscapingThePrison11.png|... and finds a cell phone inside. EscapingThePrison12.png|Henry calls his attorney. EscapingThePrison13.png|"Witness, please continue your testimony." EscapingThePrison14.png|Winston Davis explains that he found the bag and decided to put it in with the others, not knowing someone was hiding inside. EscapingThePrison15.png|Henry's attorney, Phoenix Wright, about to present the very bag as evidence. EscapingThePrison38.png|Wright points out that tying the knot on the outside of the bag is impossible and accuses Winston Davis of stuffing Henry in the bag. EscapingThePrison39.png|Wright uses a doctor's analysis, which states that Henry was horribly beaten (possibly from all his failed attempts to enter the bank before succeeding). EscapingThePrison40.png|"Well, that was certainly an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin..., EscapingThePrison16.png|Henry is acquitted. EscapingThePrison18.png|Henry chases after a bank truck in the Lame/Legal ending. EscapingThePrison4.png|Henry finds a file inside. EscapingThePrison5.png|Henry filing the cell door. EscapingThePrison6.png|Henry using the cell door's bars to knock out the officers trying to restrain him. EscapingThePrison8.png|Henry using a nearby chair to enter a vent. EscapingThePrison9.png|Henry on the roof. Plungers.jpg|Henry using plungers to climb down the prison wall. EscapingThePrison10.png|Henry winning the Sneaky ending. EscapingThePrison19.png|Henry finds a drill inside and uses it to dig through the floor. EscapingThePrison21.png|Henry uses a nearby crowbar to gain access through the grate but... EscapingThePrison23.png|he falls out the pipe seconds later right in front of two guards. EscapingThePrison25.png|Henry swerves left to avoid incoming fire. EscapingThePrison26.png|Henry jumps off a wall to confuse his pursuer. EscapingThePrison27.png|Henry runs for the exit, but the head guard blocks his way. EscapingThePrison28.png|Henry surrounded by guards. EscapingThePrison30.png|Henry parodies The Matrix. EscapingThePrison31.png|Henry catches a bullet and shoots it through the head guard's rifle, cutting it in two. EscapingThePrison33.png|Henry steals a police cruiser and drives off, winning the Badass ending. Stealing the Diamond StealingTheDiamond2.png|Henry in the title screen. StealingTheDiamond1.png|Henry sees the Tunisian Diamond on the news. Greed.png|Henry immediately decides to steal it. Approach.png|Henry deciding whether to sneak in or break in. StealingTheDiamond14.png|Henry thinking of ways to sneak inside. StealingTheDiamond15.jpg|Henry using a teleporter to teleport to the roof. StealingTheDiamond16.jpg|Henry runs past the guard after distracting him with a penny. StealingTheDiamond17.jpg|Henry uses a wire to safely jump down from above... StealingTheDiamond18.png|... and uses a hammer to shatter the glass. StealingTheDiamond20.jpg|He then uses a plank to catapult himself past the guards by the exit..., StealingTheDiamond35.jpg|Sees a guard in his way..., StealingTheDiamond21.png|... and drops the diamond on the guard's head, killing him instantly. StealingTheDiamond22.png|Henry wins the Undetected way. StealingTheDiamond23.jpg|Henry uses a Minecraft pickaxe to mine through the wall, but a creeper shows up behind him... StealingTheDiamond24.jpg|... and he is blasted through the wall, where he finds Dave and another guard talking nearby... StealingTheDiamond25.jpg|... and uses a model airplane to knock one guard out. StealingTheDiamond26.jpg|Henry runs past a guard sleeping on the job. StealingTheDiamond36.jpg|The diamond is just past those guards, but how will Henry get past them? StealingTheDiamond27.jpg|Henry uses a Mega Mushroom to enlarge himself and grabs the diamond. StealingTheDiamond29.jpg|A man in a Midwest chaos control center reports chaos readings to his boss, who in turn leaves the decision up to him. StealingTheDiamond30.jpg|The center shoots a pod that transforms into a killer robot. StealingTheDiamond32.jpg|Henry ditches the diamond and runs for his life. StealingTheDiamond37.jpg|Henry stops to catch his breath, when the diamond suddenly lands right next to him. StealingTheDiamond33.png|Henry wins the Epic way. StealingTheDiamond4.png|Henry using a scooter to break in. StealingTheDiamond5.png|Henry ramming a guard through the front door. StealingTheDiamond6.png|Henry driving toward the medieval section. StealingTheDiamond7.png|Henry using a shield to block incoming bullets. StealingTheDiamond11.png|Henry attaches the diamond to a cable wire. StealingTheDiamond8.png|Henry driving off with the police in hot pursuit. StealingTheDiamond9.png|Henry picking up a rock to throw at a shooting officer. StealingTheDiamond3.png|Henry activating a bubble to shield off bullets. StealingTheDiamond10.png|Henry about to kick the diamond off the bridge. StealingTheDiamond12.png|Henry washing up next to the diamond. StealingTheDiamond13.png|Henry wins the Aggressive way. Infiltrating the Airship InfiltratingTheAirship1.jpg|Henry wakes up in a government helicopter. InfiltratingTheAirship13.png|"Find a way to bring them down, and you'll be a free man." InfiltratingTheAirship14.jpg|Henry about to be shot through the airship's front window. InfiltratingTheAirship12.jpg|Henry drives through the doors in pursuit of the Toppat leader. InfiltratingTheAirship15.jpg|Henry ejects himself out of the hamster ball to avoid being crushed. InfiltratingTheAirship10.jpg|Henry eats a can of beans and uses the fart power to rocket forward. InfiltratingTheAirship11.jpg|Henry sees the Toppat leader attempting to escape. InfiltratingTheAirship2.jpg|Henry shoots the rocket launcher to launch himself up. InfiltratingTheAirship3.jpg|Henry kills Right Hand Man with a chainsaw. InfiltratingTheAirship4.jpg|Henry kills Right Hand Man with a multi bottle rocket. InfiltratingTheAirship5.jpg|Henry glides across a gap. InfiltratingTheAirship6.jpg|Henry captures the Toppat leader, who surrenders then offers the airship to Henry. InfiltratingTheAirship16.jpg|Henry puts the Toppat leader and himself in a tank and drives it out of the airship. InfiltratingTheAirship7.jpg|Henry hands the Toppat leader over to the feds. InfiltratingTheAirship8.jpg|Henry is handed his pardon. InfiltratingTheAirship9.jpg|Henry wins the Relentless Bounty Hunter path. InfiltratingTheAirship17.jpg|Henry and the Toppat leader about to use dummies to trick the feds. InfiltratingTheAirship18.jpg|Henry wins the Rapidly Promoted Executive path. PureBloodedThief.png|Henry wins the Pure Blooded Thief path. Fleeing the Complex ComplexTransfer.png|Henry in a transfer cell. Category:Galleries